Inside His Mind
by aquaangel98
Summary: Amu Hinamori, your average 6th grader. Always putting up an act because she can't be who she wants to be, until she meets a patient at a local Japanese asylum. Will Amu find her true self, or will she be hurt more than ever?


Inside His Mind

**Ok everyone, this is my new fanfic. I am still working on The Troubles with Cat-Sitting, but I thought I tried a new one out since I'm almost done. Well, enjoy!**

Amu Pov:

Papa and I walked right in. The smell was intoxicating and everything I saw was white. Windows were on the wall, allowing the sunshine to peek through the dark curtains and people slept in leather chairs with magazines and newspapers on their foreheads.

We went to the front desk, where a woman in her late twenties sat typing away on her tiny computer. Displayed above her head were different pictures, each with a group of people and a year number on the bottom. The farthest to the left was the year of 1992 all the way down to 2012. It was currently 2013 right now, but I guess they didn't take their picture yet.

I looked more closely at the photos. They had their children patients, each with a different expression. Half of the picture showed children smiling, the other half sad and emotionless. Figures, I would be depressed if I was forced to be in a mental hospital. While my dad was talking to the receptionist I bent down to see the display on the desk. There was a teddy bear dressed in a small nightgown, holding a sign with the words "We Will Cure You" written in black marker.

Gosh, how stupid can they get? First, the parents dump their challenged kid off so that they could have some time to calm down, and then this dumb asylum has the guts to put posters all over their walls, claiming that they can cure your kid by locking them in a room and using them to experiment on. Why would papa even want this job? He loves kids, so why would he want to be here instead of a school or a playground monitor, or better yet a photographer. Papa was really great at being a dorky, photo man. Even though I had to get used to his weirdness, I stilled loved him for it.

Now, he's a doctor, working at a mental institution for kids. I still don't know why. At least mama has her magazine job, so nothing changed with her. "Amu-chan, let's go" my father nudged me in the shoulder. I turned my head and got back up, walking away from the receptionist.

There were five levels, each with many doors on the side. We passed the fourth level, where most of the surgery and experimental areas were. The other floors held each patient, disturbing and depressing. We went to the top floor, where papa held my hand and walked me down to the end of the hallway.

I looked at each door, where holes were imbedded so even a small child could peep through to look at the person locked from the outside world. To the right of the doors was a sign that said the room number and last name, most likely the patient's. We finally reached the end of the long, narrow hallway where papa had started looking over some files he held onto during the trip. The door we stopped at looked just like the others, but the aura felt different. Instead of grief and anger, it was sadness and depression.

The door opened when papa slid a key into the lock, allowing us to enter. Papa grabbed my hand and took me in, where he closed the door and went to the bed. I saw that the room was basically painted a dark shade of grey, with a black couch to the far right and a couple of matching chairs. There was a bathroom holding a sink, toilet, and shower, but no mirror and a lot of pill bottles.

I looked to the left, where a hospital bed with pure white sheets and machines were. There were so many machines, more than I thought at first. I started coming towards Papa, who was currently on a laptop that was connected to one of the machines. Pictures of a body and a heart monitor were showing, the heart beat changing currently.

Who was here? What sick kid was trapped in here? What's their problem? I thought all my questions over until I saw a head peep out from under the sheets.

It was too dark to see them fully, but I thought I saw a tint of blue hair. Blue hair, maybe some emo cutter who frequently dies his hair, I thought.

Papa kept on working with the machines while I searched around the small room. No sunshine was traceable, and I didn't even see a window. I decided to sit down on one of the seats. They were oddly comfortable for a dreary place. "Amu-chan can you come here for a sec" papa called out. I got up and went to him. He moved so I could see the patient.

I was right! This person had blue hair, and blue/violet eyes. He was beautiful, but sad. "Amu-chan, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, one of my patients" papa said. I looked over at the boy, who appeared to be no more than 17. My papa looked over at me, mentally telling me to greet the boy. "Hello, I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you" I said back. I tried to smile, but I was to creeped out. This Ikuto turned his head away and scoffed. Rude prick!

"Amu-chan, the reason I brought you here was that I thought you could keep Ikuto-kun occupied, since you're on vacation from school" papa told me while collecting his paperwork. I stared at him. First, this Ikuto probably doesn't like me since he just ignored me. Second, papa usually freaks out whenever I ask if I could hang out with Tadase-kun or my other "guy-friends", and third this place is terrifying!

I didn't want to be mean, but I really wish I was back home right now instead of here. "Um, ok, but how long" I asked. "I'm going to be here for about 6 hours, around dinner time, so after that we can go home" papa smiled.

6 HOURS! IN THIS PLACE! I DON'T THINK SO! "Papa, I just remembered that I still have some homework to do" I lied. "Really? I thought, though that you said you had no homework" Papa questioned while scratching his head. I just kept lying until he believed me. Even if this Ikuto kid was cute, he was mean and disturbing. No wonder why he was put here.

"She's lying" Ikuto said. I looked at him, still smiling my best. "What do you mean Tsukiyomi-san" I said. Crap this kid's smart. "You're lying" Ikuto said again, while turning his head to face me. He looked really sad, even if he was glaring. I felt bad, but I really didn't want to be here.

"Oh I'm sure my little sparrow isn't lying Ikuto-kun" Papa said. He turned to me, smiling again. "If you do have homework, then you can just do it when we get home" Papa told me. I guess the lie didn't work. "Ok I guess I can" I grumpily replied.

"Great! Now you and Ikuto-kun can spend some time together" papa eagerly cheered. "Now, since I'm going to be gone for a while, I don't want either of you to leave this room, but if you get bored you can watch t.v and I also brought some manga for you guys to read" papa said.

"Alright I'm leaving now, but I'll come back and check on things in about 3 hours, so expect a visitor" papa once again said.

I waved goodbye as the door closed, hearing the locking sound click. I turned to Ikuto, who was currently cuddled under his bed sheets. The noises made from the heart monitor beeped steadily, Ikuto's heart at a normal rate. I looked over at him, though no eye contact was seen.

"Well, what do you want to do"? I asked. He looked at me, his glare at ease and a smirk plastered around his cheeks. "I have some ideas, strawberry" he flirted.

**Thanks you guys/gals for reading. I know it took me a long time to upload, but now I have some time, so I am going to dedicate it to writing my fanfics. Thanks!**


End file.
